Hockey Sticks and Laser Tag
by JustAnimaLibera
Summary: Gilbert has never been afraid before, what will become of him when a serious case of the feels takes the bull by the horns? Weird dreams and desires, what is happening to the cute Canadian Matthew? Have both gone insane? (Also, most of this fanfic will be rated T but later chapters will include things strictly rated M. So, yeah just sayin.)


(Okay so this will be an AWESOME Prucan fanfic, it will be around 10-20 chapters, reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated. It is going to probably become an adventure of some sort. )

* * *

**~Matthew's POV~**

* * *

_The breeze carried fluffy snow through the air, compelling me towards the chilly night sky. As I walked forward to greet it, a character became more and more visible. Unrecognizable at first, but it became increasingly distinguished the farther I stepped in my boots, worn out from years of use._

_ The platinum hair of the individual shone in the little amounts of starlight that were able to find holes in the overcast troposphere. His bright velvet eyes glittered as he moved towards me, faster, faster. The thin layer of fresh ice crystals that had recently fallen was easily trampled as we began to run. We ran until the amount of space between the two of us was limited to a mere foot or so. _

_ We were so close, I could feel his warm breath against my cheeks as we caught our breaths, and he got down on one knee. I gasped, holding my gloved hands over my lips in pure shock and joy, watching intently as he pulled a white-gold ring out of his black leather jacket. But that was just the beginning. When I saw the rubies encrusted into the circumference of the ring, my heart skipped a beat. _

_ How did he know that was my birthstone? _

_His voice was smooth and silky, even with the accent he carried. The words seemed to slide so easily off his tongue, as if he had rehearsed these lines many times. "Matthew, I've loved you for so long now… vill you marry me?"_

_There was no doubt in my mind what my next words would be. "Yes, Gilbert." Tears of joy streamed down my face as I pressed my lips against his, creating the only warmth in this vast field of whiteness. _

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-**

A light blush dusted my cheeks, but it quickly evaporated when I slammed the snooze button with my wrist, exasperated for even thinking I could have just one good dream, not filled with nightmares or uselessly simplistic thoughts.

I tried to stay calm and close my eyes, savoring the warmth of his lips, the gentle touch of his palm against my cheek. But all good things come to an end, and this was no exception. I couldn't even remember what the snow felt like, frosted onto my glasses, easily forming a layer on my silvery-blonde hair.

I sighed opening my eyes back up to reality. It was a Tuesday I believe, about ten in the morning, and the fall weather had begun to set in, the maple trees were decorated thoroughly in red, orange and gold leaves. Autumn. My favorite season, perfect weather, lots of holidays and the best time for collecting maple sap from trees.

Speaking of which, it was about time for breakfast. I was just starting to pull the Canadian-flag comforter off myself when I was greeted by Kumajarou. Kumajared? Whatever. The fluffy white bear clawed anxiously at the carpet to get my attention. "Kuma stop it, you're ruining the floor." I scolded him half-heartedly. "Breakfast time yet?" He asked me sweetly in his cute little voice that I couldn't help but love. I sighed. "Yeah, sure."

I slid out of bed, plucked the plush white ball off the floor and headed downstairs. By now my few maids had already cleaned, cooked breakfast and cleaned again. I smelled the irresistible aroma of pancakes and sugary maple syrup set out neatly on the long oak wood table. I set Kuma down on the modernly fancy chair next to me, and picked up a fork.

"Hey, Marie what do I have scheduled for today?" A pretty blonde wearing a French maid uniform replied. "I don't believe you have anything for today, Matthew Sir." "Oh alright. You and the girls can have a day off then, just be back by ten tonight." "Thank you, Sir!" She bowed politely and pranced up to the second floor where the maids had their bedrooms. That was better. I wondered what I could do today… hmm… maybe I'll go play hockey or something I thought. The exhilaration of the sport was almost enough to make me finally cuss out Alfred.

Hockey was the only thing I was better at than him, but it made everything worth it to see the pain on the losing teams' faces. Suddenly my cellular device rang. You'd wonder how I could hear it when it was sitting up on the fourth floor and I was on the first, but since most of the floor was made of wood, sound echoed pretty easily through the house.

I wasn't really in a hurry to pick it up, but who knew, maybe it would be important. Therefore I took the stairs two at a time, reaching my huge bedroom on the last tone. My breathing was a bit heavy but I ignored it and quickly hit 'answer' on my phone.

"Hello? This is Matthew…" "IT IS ZHE AWESOME GILBERT VONDERING IF YOU MIGHT GO ON A VERY IMPORTANT DATE VITH ME?"

* * *

~Gilbert's POV~

(a few minutes earlier)

* * *

Picking up chicks or even guys for that matter izn't hard for zhe AWESOME ME. But as I picked up my smart phone that morning, a strange feeling washed over me sending a shiver down my spine. I had only felt it a few times before, but this time it struck like lightning without warning. It was my fatal flaw, the one thing that kept me away from my dream of invincibility. It was fear.

_What if he rejects me? What if I forget his name again? What if he hates me for being so arrogant? _

Millions of thoughts ran through my mind as I stood there silently, holding my phone in a pale hand.

That was when mien bruder, Ludwig, walked in wearing a black sleeveless top, (I don't know why he would choose to wear such attire in this cold of autumn weather, so don't ask), camouflage green print pants and obsidian-black combat boots. His blonde hair was slicked back with way too much hair gel as usual, and his stature suggested his serious personality as well as a high level of intelligence. His intense blue eyes could pierce your skin and see your thoughts, or so I liked to think.

Therefore I wasn't surprised in the least when he turned to face me and asked, "Vhat's vrong bruder?" I stared at him for a second before covering my blush quickly with my left hand and muttering, "It- it's nothing bruder…I'm fine…" I should've known better than to lie to Ludwig, he'd just keep pestering me until I told him anyway. And sure enough he paced about three steps towards me, took me by the shoulders and with the most serious, concerned face I've ever seen, he demanded an answer. "Gilbert Bielschmit, vhat happened?"

At this point I was almost scared to look him in the eye, but I did so anyway, replying in the most nonchalant voice I could manage. "I-I was just going to ask Matthew out on a date that's all, okay and I may have gotten a bit scared…."

Ludwig searched my eyes for anything I may've forgotten to say, any lost feelings, but apparently he gave up on his crusade as he sighed and let go of my shoulders.

_Damn, he has a strong grip, like seriously…_

"Just hold on to your pride, endure, and remember If he says no then he's not good enough for you, Gilbert. I'll always be there for you if you need anything, so just ask."

Then he surprised me, wrapping his arms around my neck (which wasn't hard considering he was like, five inches taller than me), and smiling. Then all too soon, it was over and he left me filled with pride and warmth. _Why can't all people be like mien awesome bruder? Caring and kind with a strong heart… wait what am I thinking?! I like Matthew, not Ludwig… right?_

This thought was pushed to the back of my mind as I replaced it easily of pictures of Matthew and I. _ Damn, I thought this would be easier… _I sighed and redialed the number a few times, stalling my inevitable demise. Finally I gathered up all my courage and pressed call.

It rang once, twice, three times. I was beginning to think this was pointless. He probably had caller ID and didn't want to talk to me because he thinks I'm a jerk…

But on the last ring, my birdie answered in his cute little voice. "Hello? This is Matthew…" My heart skipped a beat and I couldn't believe my luck. After about two long seconds of recovering my arrogant voice I responded cautiously. "IT IS ZHE AWESOME GILBERT VONDERING IF YOU MIGHT GO ON A VERY IMPORTANT DATE VITH ME?"

There was a long silence. Then my heart shattered as I heard three horrible words. "N-no. Sorry, bye." He hung up.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was a bit short, I will make them longer soon though once I have more ideas. The next one will most likely be out in the next week or so, but with my crazy schedule who knows. Anyways I hope you liked it and reviews or suggestions are highly appreciated and advised. Thank you!


End file.
